ninokunifandomcom-20200222-history
Vault of Tears
The Vault of Tears is an explorable area accessible once you obtain the ship. Its ruins were the setting for the end of the tragic tale of the Frog Prince mentioned in the Al Mamoon section. Location The Vault of Tears is found on the Shipwreck Shore, south-west from Al Mamoon in south Summerlands Once you have obtained the Sea Cow, sail to the right of Castaway Cove and continuing sailing along the edges until you reach a small piece of land with some broken ships on shore. Story Oliver, Esther, Swaine, and Drippy head to the Vault of Tears to find a stone for the Mornstar. After entering, they walk down a set of stairs and are immediately transform into frogs by the eyes from a statue of the Cobra King. Soon, they set their eyes upon a rainbow-colored frog who leads them to a rune identical to one at the beginning of the entrance. Stepping over it allows them to transform back into humans. After turning back, they head to the dungeon (next to a huge door) and find another frog locked behind bars. Despite the frog's protests, Oliver casts Spring Lock and frees him. Suddenly, Esther remembers a fairy tale she heard in Al Mamoon and connects it to the frog: "Once upon a time, there was a prince (Prince Ali) living in a kingdom. One day, the kingdom was attacked by an evil snake (Aapep). The prince decided to be clever and drank a potion that turned him into a frog (a snake's favorite meal). The snake ate the prince, and the prince began attacking the Snake from the inside. The prince succeeded. Unfortunately, the prince couldn't figure out how to turn back and so he left his kingdom. To make things more unhappy, the prince also had a wife (Princess Yasmina), who was said to be kept waiting... and waiting... and waiting... until the end of her days." Surprisingly, the frog in front of them is supposedly the prince in the story. Prince Ali confirms this. In an effort to help him, they show him the rune, but it doesn't work. The prince claims that he already knew this,and he shares his thoughts: the curse won't be lifted until they defeat Aapep. The group goes and solves a puzzle (using Puppet String on the statues on both sides of the chamber doors), that lowers the water in one of the rooms. They locate the chest with the key inside and use it to unlock the huge door. Once inside, they fight Aapep and, in the end, retrieve the Moon Stone (and a Tale of Wonder). Prince Ali finally is restored to his original form, but is saddened as his wife and kingdom are lost. However, the rainbow-frog hops in and, to the shock of everyone, is turned into a woman--Princess Yasmina. She apparently drank the same potion as Prince Ali so that he wouldn't be alone in his fate. Since their kingdom is destroyed, Prince Ali and Princess Yasmina head to Al Mamoon and decide to start a new life. The group leads them there and then waves goodbye. Chest Number *Red Chest: 3 *Blue Chest: 2 *Green Chest: 1 *Purple Chest: 1 Tips *This dungeon contains nix traps. Use the Levitate spell to float over them, buy a couple of nix-curing items (that resemble paintbrushes), or wait for a moment or two before continue fighting (the nix condition won't allow you to cast spells). *You'll need enough MP to activate the following spells: Spring Lock, Levitate (optional, but helpful), Fireball (boss battle), Burden (boss battle, though it's actually pretty useless to try it) *While in frog form, the team is limited to fighting with familiars, as they are unable to use their own skills. *If you hope to defeat Aapep, stock up on enough MP to cast Fireball (or other fire tricks) and/or Burden (recommended by Mr. Drippy, but Oliver tends to miss). Using fire tricks and spells will make the boss battle easier. *Some swords equipped by familiars have the element of fire. These include the Burning Blade (chest at Old Smoky), Candle Cutter (Alchemy (Flint Dagger (1) + Emberstone (1)), and Blazing Blade (Yule). *The Shipwreck Shore area (outside the Vault of Tears) does have some Turban Myths who have fire tricks. If you insist on getting an easy boss battle, try to serenade one if you've got the patience. Just note that it will be only level 20 when you capture it (since its a final form familiar). Trivia *A rune identical to the one the frog leads you to is located near the entrance. This is to allow the team to leave the temple un-cursed if needed. Category:Locations in Wrath of the White Witch Category:Dungeons Category:Temples